Ashur
"Fear not the Thrice-Broken but heed him, for his iron burns within us all. No menace just violence, no intrigue just plot. He is the Prince of the Absolute and the Master of the Cryptic Lords, and where he marches hell shall follow in wake. Do not, I beg thee, face his tide when the storm beckons once again." Shaea, The Glade Enchantress Ashur (pronunced: ASH-ur) is known by many names in many lands for he is the Lord of the Cairn, that fae collective of Cryptic Princes, Knights and Knaves for whom home can be found in the darker hearts of mortals. Though the Principè of the Cairnite Faith, his following is small, shattered after the Gallow Night saw the Naggaryn Empire collapse beneath its own weight and corruption. While he is not seen as an evil God, certainly not as foul as the Exiled Princes, Ashur's demands frequently draw ire from those who professed a more moral outlook on existence. As the Master of Victory, Domination and Intrigue, it was rarely surprising to find Ashur's will clashing against anothers for power. He is recognised by those who serve him by his iron crown, bearing upon it three points set with gems, a useful tool for he had many names across the world, and many faces. To the Storm Clans he is called "Ire of I" and it is to him they pray when the impossible became required, and to the easterlands there are those who call him only "Papa Dibbidy". All know his sign however, and all respect what it brings. Relationships Ashur held little but contempt for all other Gods and Princes, seeing them as too weak to challenge him and too caught up in their petty squabbles to seek ambition. Despite this, he was known to bear a grudging respect for The Tricksy One whom he exiled long ago, and though he would never admit it, Ashur truly feared Enevir, The Grey Whisper. It is suspected that he is the father of Vanaheim, and from him has she learnt her militaristic tendencies, but such is often considered heresy by his followers who claim that Ashur begets nothing, only takes. History The Golden Age The history of Ashur is perhaps one impossible to ever know for he predates the written word, and any race or empire that strides Amilyn to this day. During the First Turning, it appears he was still known as a God of great power and influence for his symbol can be found etched in ancient ruins and broken statues still bear his striking form. What stories they had of him are unknown however, as even the Storm Clans and few travellers from the easterlands speak of nothing recorded that hints at where he came from, or how he came to be. The Mourning War The first story we have of Ashur, and perhaps the oldest recorded, is that of The Mourning War. Sometime during the 13th Era of the 2nd Turning the Elves, who at this point had spread across most of Amilyn, began to fracture. Cultural differences led to deeper rifts and under the banner of a particularly powerful Sorcerer named Mourne, a faction naming themselves the Vokai began to grow larger and larger. Dedicating themselves in worship to their charismatic leader, they displayed an ability with magic as of yet unseen... and of a type none had ever encountered before. Many suspected he had Ashur's favour for he sought victory at any cost, so many were surprised when Ashur appeared at Falli'die'deray, ''or the Battle of Fae-Home. Striding across the battlefield, he challenged Mourne to a duel as his blade turned black in anger at such betrayal of principal. Such betrayal, for Ashur had promised never to raise his blade against one lesser than he and though powerful, Mourne was still but a mortal. The two fought and to the surprise of many, Mourne held his own for nearly an hour before an Elven Knight sunk his blade into his back. Thrown off-guard and bleeding magic, Mourne staggered and Ashur struck him down in a single blow, ending the Mourning War on the spot. Such action comes with consequences however, for though the Vokai retreated, Ashur's blade showed its spite in full. Erupting into emerald flame that devoured the flesh from his bone, the word Oathbreaker was carved into its blade as a reminder of how he failed. So greviously injured he retreated back into his demense, but the damage of his intervention was done. Not only wounded more than ever before, the Elves had fractured for good and never again would they find kinship in their shared blood. The ''Tennen-Cairn settled into what is now known as Eastern Naggaryn, the Ashweald and the Cinderwood while the Failin-Die took over Western Naggaryn. The Vokai retreated north and kept on going, settling on the Sorcerer's Isles off the tip of Uluk Territory. Such was the bane of Blackshield's arrogance, that in his attempts to secure his power, he fractured much of what remained. Trickster's Eve During the 4th Era of the 3rd Turning, humanity had begun to make its strides upon Amilyn. Spreading out in all directions and marking the earth with their passage, there grew a frosty relationship between they and the Elves over time. Ashur, as always, was happy to watch and await the victor, for they would be his new chosen people until another brought them low. Unbeknowest to him however, The Tricksy One plied his work, as always he did when mischief was ripe for the making. Assassination, sabotage, chaos and madness spread across the world like wildfire, and what had been a once tense relationship deterioated into sheer hostility and violence. The Cairn was outraged for though the conflict had been anticipated by many, all knew that outside influence had driven it to this point. All fingers pointed to The Tricksy One in blame and though he professed innocence, none believed him for he was often a liar and often a fool by trade. Ashur barred The Tricksy One from his home and demanded he end the conflict by any means before too many of their worshippers abandoned them for such deceit. The Tricksy One complied with glee, and without hesitation set loose the Cryptics of the other Courts upon the land. The Cairn watched helplessly as the humans, aided by these creatures, pushed back the Elves and soon peace was forced upon the Elven-kind. Enraged by this, the Cairn turned on the Tricksy One, for though he had done as ordered, he had done so with betrayal and guile. Ashur refused to lift his ban upon him, no more could The Tricksy One ever return to his demense, but further punishment was witheld for he had made friends with the other Cryptics, and they promised war if retribution followed. Ashur, reluctant as he was to engage in battle after so many of his followers were slain, relented. Choosing instead to plot his future victory he granted armistice to The Tricksy One, though his exile continued, and so began Trickster's Eve and the phrase, "A Trickster's Peace". The Gallow Night Near the end of the 3rd Turning, around the 54th Era, The Naggaryn Empire had been hewn together by Scarrow Black, first of the Strife-Sons and Champion of Ashur. Uniting the disparate houses of the human lands under one banner, and in worship of Ashur, was a feat of momentuous skill and brought Ashur much pride in his prodigal son. He blessed him with great strength and talent, and swore upon himself that he would never lose a duel of arms, for he would fight through him should the need ever arise. Such blessing had been sought by many, but few would have considered it tragic. Alas, the Clock's humour is dark and laughs eternal, for Black grew arrogant at his prowess. Eventually, as death sought him, he challenged the Wild Hunt to a duel for his life. Should he win then life eternal would he gain, but should he lose his kingdom would die with him, his achievment taken as payment in addition to his life. The duel took place and Scarrow Black struck down the Wild Hunt, blessed as he was by Ashur. Death, however, is a cruel mistress and though he granted his bargain, such was not to Black's desire. He was claimed by the Hunt and made its new ruler, his domain left intact but abandoned. Ashur was enraged at such events and ordered his followers to rescue the Son of Strife. A large force of Ashur's men, led by himself, assaulted Death's domain and there in battle faced Scarrow Black. Blessed as he was, none could strike him down and though he had no wish to battle, his duty as death gave him no choice. Eventually Ashur and Black faced one another and the war was terrible indeed. How dark a day it was for Ashur though, that he was bested and almost slain, saved only by an errant soldier who threw himself between his lord and the revenant knight. Ashur retreated and barred the gate to Death's hall for a thousand years, for any longer would have drained Ashur too far. Scarrow Black was trapped however, and tormented by the spirts of those brothers he had slain. Each day he wandered in grief surrounded by the shrieking spirits of family and friend, and when the gate opened his mind had gone. Such war he brought had never been known, for he rallied the Strife-Sons and those who saw him as their rightful emperor returned. He razed all he could find and slew all that he met, demanding Ashur return to face him, to answer for the madness he had caused. Instead he met a single knight, blessed too with the strength of Ashur, the same blessing that Scarrow still bears to this day. There on the field he was bested, banished back to his hall for another thousand years. Such is the Gallow Night, the greatest fear of Ashur, and the certain calling of his doom. Divine Realm Like all Gods and Cryptic Lords, Ashur possesses the will to form a home within the Seeming. Fyrnock is the name of his and it is a harsh land of iron rock, terrible storm and perpetual battle. Those who fall in service to Ashur are granted eternal life in the endless shadows of this land, where favour is earned through defeat of those above you. Whether it be intrigue within his shadowed halls or battle fought upon its ruptured rock, success is counted in blood and favours but always the only goal. Worshippers Ashur's church, though once in abundance, is now respected but feared in equal measure. While not malign, his worshippers and chosen sons are the source of many catastrophe's that blight Amilyn to this day, and few now are comfortable drawing his attention lest such spited luck afflict them in turn. Wherever it can it supports those it deems as strong rulers, likely to succeed in claiming Naggaryn's Empty Throne. Those who pledge themselves to his service directly are often knights or warriors of great renown, seeking his blessing in their endeavours. Just as likely, though more rarely spoken of, are the killers and politicians who respect his desire of success over all else, even through acts of trickery and malicious subterfuge. These men often bargain for their power, offering services to aid the faith in exchange for both blessing and material aid in their goals. In terms of Holy Days there are few, for the disparate nature of the faith precluded much in the form of uniformity with each denomination rather celebrating their own successes as they arrived. The First Trial however, is celebrated uniformly on the first January every Era, for then begins Ashur's search for his latest Champion. Though spread out everywhere, Ashur's chruch was most strongly found in Greyheart, a western city of Naggaryn plagued constantly by undead roaming from the Crowlands. Here the Strife-Sons have built their Chapterhouse and it is here they recruit from the hardy folk who make up their number. Many of those outside the church view the city, and the faith in general, with some mistrust. While they accept that it fosters the hearts of great men, it is often these great men who are willing to commit the most heinous sins in exchange for the power they truly seek. Places of Worship Pridehome The Chapterhouse of the Strife-Sons, it is an impressive fortress of hard rock, iron guard and trained anger. It is here that the Chosen of Ashur shall eventually return to and rule, and it is from here that the brutal crusades of Naggaryn start. Nowhere else in the world will you find such a perfect combination of ambition, arrogance and skill for all are welcome who seek more, and death meets those who fail. Rituals The Honour-Harm Those in service to Ashur are often ones to find themselves either seeking vengeance, or the target of it. When such a time comes many reach out to Ashur for aid, for his strength in the coming battle, both physical or political. In exchange he demands something of them, an eye, a hand, a limb, it matters not to The Endless Strife, only that something is provided. Upon doing so and with the name of their rival scrawled in blood upon an edifice of Ashur, he bestows his blessing... or his curse to those who seek aid against a foe not worthy of his attention. The Three Trials At the beginning of every Era, the Priests of Ashur open their doors to those who seek the greatest acclaim of all; to be the Champion of Ashur. The First Trial is simple, it is to seek ambition above all else and swear yourself to Ashur within his temples, visiting each of his sacred places in turn and surviving those who would perhaps see the competition lessened. The Second Trial grows more difficult, for it requires one to rise in station through wit and cunning. A pauper must become a knight, a knight must become a lord, a lord must become a king, each step more difficult than the last for Ashur cares little for those who earn their strength through fortune and position. Though effective at winnowing out those unwilling to give everything to serve Ashur, it has kept Naggaryn in an almost perpetual state of chaos and anarchy. The Third Trial is one of personal strength and speed, for the the supplicant must find his way to Fyrnock before all else and survive his way to the top where Ashur awaits. Many fail at the start, unable to locate an entrance to Blackshield's Realm, many more fail in the climb, torn apart by tempest winds and sleet storms of iron. Even upon ascent does the trial not end for those who have died in his name are jealous and spiteful, hunting down those mortals who dare seek what they never found. Such danger rarely breeds results it is sure to say, and every Era the doors open once again. When a Champion is found however, no more do the Trials continue until the Gallow Night once more returns, and the Champion offers his life up in Ashur's name.